Waiting
by Illusions of Insanity
Summary: Silver was never good at waiting, especially when he was tired. (HeartGoldHeadcanon!)


The dark was a little less than comforting at this hour.

As the night grew darker, a lonesome figure sat in a pure white armchair. His cold metallic eyes were blurry from forcing them to stare at his front door. From his high perch above Ilex Forest, he could hear every Hoothoot sing and question the world outside his treehouse. To many, the song they wove together would be considered truly beautiful. To the young man sitting impatiently in his living room however, the noise was hardly what he wanted to hear. All he wished to hear was the jingle of metal keys as someone fumbled to find just the right one before they gave the knob a gentle twist and walked inside the dim home.

The young man let out another sharp breath before he ran his hands through his vibrant red hair in frustration. He had sworn not to go rushing out in the night to go find her, but that was making him crazy as he waited for her to return home. Waiting was never his strong suit and his mental worrying over what was keeping her so long was not helping matters. He was beyond tired at this point of the night but he dared not close his eyes. He couldn't bear the thought of going to sleep now. What if Lyra called his Pokégear while he was asleep, desperate and in danger? Silver couldn't stand the mere thought of such a thing. So, against the strain in his eyes and the weight of his limbs, the redhead stared at the door and waited anxiously for his girlfriend to come home.

Silver didn't know how long he had been sitting in that chair, shifting around to prevent himself from falling asleep on his watch but it was some time after the Hoothoot had calmed down when a pair of footsteps clicked against the wooden floor, heading for him at a leisurely pace. The redhead simply gave the sound a quick glance before returning to his glaring. The clicking stopped as a small black form pulled himself up into the armchair and sat on his Trainer's lap. The young man didn't even need to check who it was. He knew by the chill in the air that his faithful Sneasel had come out to keep him company, knowing very well his tendency to stay up well into the morning hours if it was to wait for the brunette's return. Like a young child who had stubbornly refused to go to bed, the young man rubbed his eyes and blinked slowly at the door, praying for it to open and reveal the young woman's bright smile and brilliant eyes. All he needed was to see her face before he turned in for the night. Just one glance, he told himself in an effort to stay awake, just one look and I'll go to bed.

No matter what Silver told himself, he knew that he wasn't good at staying up when every ounce of his body was begging for sleep. Multiple times the young man found himself giving in to that heavy weight in his body and drifting off, before jolting awake and angrily growling to himself. Sneasel had somewhere in between the redhead's numerous slips curled against his partner and fallen asleep, leaving Silver to fight his battle alone. After yet another time of nearly falling asleep in that chair, the man pulled on his face with his hands and groaned, enraged by his incapability to stay awake. Lyra Soul wasn't the type of Champion who would stay out all night at the Indigo Plateau. He knew that she was on her way home by now at the very least. He had to stay awake. Falling asleep was not an option.

It was around a half hour after Silver's angry pulling of his face when light footsteps could be heard outside. Like a bolt of lightning the redhead sat up with bright, hopeful eyes, his breath caught in his throat. Soon the rustle of metal followed this initial noise and the weariness he had been fighting desperately only moments ago vanished. The silver doorknob twisted sharply and in walked a mumbling brunette clad in a black jacket and jeans, her eyes fixated on the Glaceon strutting in behind her. Overjoyed by her arrival, Silver wasted no time in jumping from his seat and embracing her, startling the returning Lyra Soul as his arms wrapped around her shoulders. His chin rested on her right shoulder as she quickly returned the gesture, dropping her bag on the floor as she did so.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Lyra offered sheepishly. Silver just grunted in response before closing his eyes and resting his head. "In my defense," she countered, "I did tell you not to stay up waiting for me. I know you don't particularly enjoy staying up so late."

Silver didn't respond. Instead the redhead took a deep breath and relaxed, resting comfortably as his breathing slowed. The earlier tiredness crept in as he stood there and held his girlfriend in his arms. With a few short breaths the young man was out like a candle flame and his legs gave out below him.

Lyra let out a squeak of surprise before tightening her grip and holding Silver up, resulting in his legs spreading out on the floor while he was upright from the waist up. The brunette smiled at his sudden slumber and clicked her tongue, watching as Sneasel blinked at them from the armchair a few times before hopping out of his seat and heading for Silver's bedroom, most likely to fetch the young man's Typhlosion to carry him to bed. The young Champion just continued to smile faintly and hold the redhead up as the Volcano Pokémon was woken up and escorted into the room to find his Trainer fast asleep in his girlfriend's arms, his head still leaning against her cheek as his shins kissed the floor.

Unlike Silver, Lyra was better at waiting, even if she didn't always like it—but tonight, she was perfectly content in waiting.

* * *

 _Authour's Note: This was a little drabble I wrote for my tumblr but as that doesn't seem to want to cooperate, you guys get it first. Either way, enjoy this little drabble about Silver staying up for hours just to wait for Lyra to get home._


End file.
